


Hamilton - College AU- More Jeffmads Shit Cause Im trash

by MasterProcrastinator



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Im dying slowly, M/M, Other, Will eventually get serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterProcrastinator/pseuds/MasterProcrastinator
Summary: I can't come up with a good summaryJust a half-a$$ otp (Jeffmads) au that I wrote when I was boredMy self-esteem is honestly dead due to all the negative comments on my last fic, but my mind is telling me to push through it.Kill me pls lolIt'd probably be better if you didn't read this at all





	Hamilton - College AU- More Jeffmads Shit Cause Im trash

Choking in anyway is not good at all. On food. By the unforgiving arms of a murderer, perhaps. But choking on the luscious curls of Thomas Jefferson?....

For that, one could make an exception.  
And that's exactly what James Madison did.

 

Amoung the on pour of sunshine and the welcoming symphony of the campus' crickets, the chubby man was drowning in a mountain of bouncy, enriched, midnight, endlessly flawless, creamy, coconut smelling curls. The earth's light set a scene for the most dreamy effect of his boyfriend's sliky manes; and James merely started melting. He buried himself deeper in their comfort.  
He smoked their scent. A day remained spooning was a perfect day in the views of the A.P. student. But he couldn't get everything he wanted. His crap of an immune system made sure of that.

The small man suddenly felt hell itself in his very pit. Mixing and soaking in the most disturbing of ways. He was going to be sick. And he was going to be sick soon. The shorter gentlemen calmly removed himself from behind his lover and treated himself to the all too familiar walls of their bathroom.  
He retched harshly into the bowl, gripping his stomach as if begging it to halt. But as mentioned before he couldn't get everything he wanted. And boy was that proven further when Mr. Thomas made an appearance at the door.

" Sick again babe?" His voice was whipped; husky with sleep.

 

" Lucky guess." His voice was rocky; quelled by acid.  
The towering gentlemen made his way to his partner, massaging circles of comfort into his thick back.  
" Did you take you pills last night?" It was obvious Thomas had brought his dreams beyond the mattress, marking lazy kisses in Madison's kinky hair.  
" Of cour-"  
He was cut off by the hurling of chunks splashing into the awaiting pool of water below.

 

Thomas held the toast between his teeth as he hassled with his uniform tie.  
James was finally able to return to bed, surrounded by a familiar wall of lavender comforters as he scribbled down words on a page in painstakingly neat penmanship.

" Damn tie,"  
Jefferson cursed in a southern drawl that only made it's appearance when he was flustered. James smiled through his words, looking up to see an insanely tangled strip of fabric tied around the collar of a red-faced, bread-mouthed, most adorable looking Thomas. 

He couldn't help it.

He laughed.

" Come here, Tommy."   
He got what her ordered, and the pissed off, happy meal of a man was by his side shortly, crunching through a slice of buttered toast.

Cross. Down. Back. Up.  
It was so simple. Yet James didn't ever want Thomas to learn. It was one of his many daily pleasures.

" Now make sure on your way to classes you hand this to the professors. I don't want to be behind on my studies." He said, pressing the lined strip into Thomas's calloused palms. The man rid his mouth of crumbs before putting the sheet aside and feeling his baby's burning forehead.

" How about I just skip school today and stay with you?" He said, way to seriously for James' comfort.  
" Oh no. You take your courses, and earn you education, and be a valedictorian. I won't have you giving up on your dreams because of my body."  
Thomas chuckled, brushing a bead of sweat from Madison's flushed mocha face.

" It's only one day Jemmy. Plus, I'd give up on anything because of your body."

The smaller man tightened with embarrassment.

" You get out of here!" He nudged the student off his bed, tugging an addition of blanket over himself.  
Thomas laughed as he gathered his belongings: A backpack. A lunch bag. A note.

" Later beautiful." The man leaned into his lover, locking eyes as the other admired.

His eyes were warm, like melted chocolate, swirling into two, breathtaking viewpoints.  
James grinned, love stricken.

" Later yourself."  
He pecked a pair of soft lips and watched the glorious being make his way to the door. With a final glare it shut, and he had vanished as soon as he was there. Face in pillow. Hair tickling nose. Tie anywhere but where it should have been.


End file.
